


Jealousy

by Teyamarra



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teyamarra/pseuds/Teyamarra
Summary: Penelope stood from her chair, crossing her arms as she walked towards Luke, “First of all lower your voice, if you haven’t noticed we are at work. Second of all you have no say in who I do or don’t spend time with outside of work.”Luke growled, “Penelope…”“Luke.” Penelope countered, “We never agreed that whatever this – this thing between us would be exclusive and sometimes I need more than a quick fuck after a case.”
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked whether Luke would be more jealous over Penelope and Derek's relationship or Penelope and Kevin's relationship, and I think he'd be more jealous of Kevin. The guy almost married Penelope.
> 
> Leave all your questions, criticisms, and witticism down below!

“Were you ever going to tell me?”

Penelope spun in her chair, towards the angry voice in her office door way. Her face was filled with confusion. “Good afternoon to you too, Agent Alvez.” Penelope replied before spinning back towards her computer. Whatever was up with Luke he could deal with it on his own, she had work to do.

Luke stepped into Penelope’s office, shutting the door behind him. “Cut the crap, Penelope.”

Penelope’s finger stilled as she turned back towards the very hostile agent in her presence. “You know, so people might find all that hostile masculinity attractive, but I find it rude. What is your problem?”

“You wanna know what my problem is? I have to find out through gossip that you’re going out on a date with your ex, that’s my problem!”

Penelope stood from her chair, crossing her arms as she walked towards Luke, “First of all lower your voice, if you haven’t noticed we are at work. Second of all you have no say in who I do or don’t spend time with outside of work.”

Luke growled, “Penelope…”

“Luke.” Penelope countered, “We never agreed that whatever this – this thing between us would be exclusive and sometimes I need more than a quick fuck after a case.”

Luke’s features softened. Is that really what Penelope thought? Is that what she thought about him, about the relationship he had thought they’d been building. Luke shook his head, “Penelope that’s no - “

“You know what, I don’t care. Get out of my office, unless you have something work related for me.” Penelope interjected, spinning on her heel, taking her seat back at her desk.

Luke blew out a sigh, sticking his hands and his pockets and leaving Penelope’s office without another word.

* * *

“Whoever this is better have a damn good reason for knocking on my door at this time.” Penelope growled, her robe flowing behind her like a cape. She swung her front door open, letting out an inaudible gasp. Her eyes flickered down, “Agent Alvez, what’re you doing here?” 

“I – um wanted to apologize, could I come in?” Luke asked, taking her in. She was wearing her standard Zebra pajamas, her blue silk robe, and her white bunny slippers. He’d seen her nightwear dozens of times, but it’d never failed to make him speechless.

Penelope nodded, stepping aside to let him in. She’d been effectively ignoring him for almost two weeks, ever since their blowout, and then he goes and does this. Show up at her house with a bouquet of lavender roses, her favorite.

“I um – got these for you.” Luke shifted nervously as he handed them to her, “I know they don’t make up for me being an asshole, but you mentioned that lavender roses were your favorite…” Luke trailed off, he didn’t know what else to say other than he was sorry.

Penelope lifted the flowers to her nose, taking in their scent. “Lavender roses, signify love at first sight…”

“I know, I asked Reid.” Luke replied with a chuckle. “Look, I was completely out of line and there’s no excuse for the way I behaved. I was jealous, and I took that out on you.”

Penelope set the flowers onto the coffee table, before crossing her arms across her chest, “Luke, you have no reason to be jealous of anyway, especially Kevin. What we have, had, was just a way to relieve a little tension.”

Luke nodded, running his fingers through his beard. “That’s the thing Penelope. What if…I don’t know. What if I wanted it to be more than just that? What if I want us to be exclusive.”

Penelope shook her head, “I don’t – I don’t understand. Luke?”

Luke stepped towards Penelope, his hands itching to grab her waist. “I want you, I want this.” He gestured towards Penelope’s apartment. “I want more than just sex after rough cases, I want to kiss you in public, I want to hold you while you sleep, and I want to let everyone know that you’re mine.”

“Oh.” Penelope looked like a deer in headlights. How was she to respond to that? How did she want to respond to that?

Luckily for her Luke didn’t give her much of a chance to think about it before his arms snaked around her waist, flushing his body against hers. He tilted her chin towards him, a question dancing in his eyes. Penelope swallowed, nodding slightly, she didn’t have to wait a second later for his lips to crash into hers. At first it was slow, almost sensual, then became feverish, their tongues battling each other, his hands trailing along her body, igniting a fire on her skin. 

Penelope pushed lightly at Luke’s chest, pulling away to look him in the eyes. She was taken back by the passion she saw swimming in them. Had he always looked at her like that? How had she not noticed? All this time she’d been trying to make excuses on why they could never actually work, but maybe they could. Penelope nodded, a shy smile spreading across her features. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.” She repeated. “ Let’s give us a try.”


End file.
